HTTYD: Grim's Daughter
by Sage Morsinger
Summary: "Viggo is that…?" Ryker Grimborn began. "A baby Night Fury?" Viggo finished his older brother's question and answered, "Yes, yes, it is." OOC Viggo, Ryker, Hicca(fem!Hiccup), Berk. Overprotective!Toothless. Father!Viggo/Daughter!Hicca. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HTTYD or any of its characters. I only own this stories plot. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Viggo is that…?" Ryker Grimborn began.

"A baby Night Fury?" Viggo finished his older brother's question and answered, "Yes, yes, it is."

They had been walking to the hot springs to relax after the taxing week they had had, when the young dragon sat down in front of them. It looked up at them with eyes as green as the forest during the spring, filled with wary curiosity. It was smaller than normal infant Night Furies should be. The brothers stayed stock still, knowing that if there was an infant then the adult version wasn't far.

Viggo could see it was favoring it's left front leg, indicating that it was hurt. The younger Grimborn brother knelt down and reached out to the infant, both brothers freezing when they heard the growl of a much larger and older Night Fury.

 _'Harm her human and it will be the last thing you ever do,'_ a deep voice echoed through the heads of the brothers.

They looked up shocked and saw the biggest Night Fury they had ever seen. It was almost six feet tall and nearly thirty feet long, black scales shining like polished onyx. It was bigger than any they had ever seen. Its pupils were slits of caution and anger, warning the two humans in front of him to not try anything. Ryker slowly put his hand on his axe, which was hanging on his hip. The full-grown dragon snarled at the elder brother, the warning very clear.

"Ryker," Viggo said sharply.

Ryker removed his hand from his axe, making the adult Night Fury stop snarling. The infant chirped at the adult dragon, getting a chuff like answer. Viggo slowly sat down on the ground, trying to make himself smaller for the younger dragon. It sniffed at him curiously, still very cautious, slowly crawling closer. He suddenly found himself with a lap full of baby dragon, who was rubbing its head against his chest, purring. It chirped happily at the other Night Fury. The adult chuffed, relaxing slightly, laying down on a warmed rock slab that hung over the small waterfall in the hot springs.

Viggo looked back down at the infant in his lap and did a double take. Instead of a young dragon, there was a human child. A child that had the same green eyes as the infant dragon. Viggo couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard about humans with the ability to change into dragons, but never seen it himself and thought it a myth.

 _'That was my reaction as well,'_ the adult dragon chuckled, _'One minute I'm looking at a human child and the next I see a baby Night Fury. Shocked the Hel out of me.'_

His dark mocha eyes narrowed as he took in more of the child, which he could now tell was a female. The girl had bruises in the shape of hands on her arms and a cut on her left arm which also seemed to be dislocated at the shoulder. He could see pain in her doe-like eyes, as well as exhaustion. The little one let out a small yawn before curling against his chest on her right side, falling asleep. The younger Grimborn carefully wrapped his arms around the child and stood up.

"Viggo?" Ryker called softly, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"This child is a gift from the gods Ryker," Viggo said, his voice taunt with rage, "If I ever find who did this to her I will rain Hel onto them. For now, though, we need to get her shoulder fixed and that cut looked at."

Viggo looked at the large Night Fury, noticing it was much more relaxed now than it was before. The adult obviously trusted them with its child, and Viggo was not going to misplace that trust.

"Does the child have a name?" he asked the dragon.

 _'Her name is Hicca,'_ said the Night Fury, _'We are only here temporarily. I brought her here in hopes that someone could heal her. The healer on her home island was banned from helping her. I'm sure you can figure out why.'_

"She is from a Viking village, isn't she?" Ryker asked.

 _'Yes,'_ the dragon said, _'and one that is dedicated to killing all dragons, even if we have done nothing to provoke them. Being a dragon is enough of an excuse for them.'_

"You have to bring her back?" Viggo asked silently seething.

 _'Unfortunately, I have no choice,'_ he, for the dragon was definitely male, said, _'As much as I wish to not bring her back, she has to stay there until she is old enough to leave. Once she reaches her fifteenth summer, I will be taking her away from the island for good. That is unless something happens that puts those plans in motion. She trusts you. Infant dragons can tell who can be trusted and who cannot. We have been to many islands, trying to find her a new home once she is of age.'_

"And now?" Viggo asked, his voice wavering slightly with the hope and thought of finally having a child of his own.

 _'You seem to care for her even after seeing her gift,'_ the dragon said, _'I made her a deal that I would let her to continue to live on Berk until she turned fifteen. If the villagers have not changed their ways towards her by then, I will take her from there and Berk will never see her again. For now, though, the only thing I can do is bring her here to be healed.'_

Viggo and Ryker both looked like they were going to go on a massacre. The dark mocha eyes of both brothers turned into sharp blades of cold steel. Viggo had an idea of exactly where the child was from. Berk was the only village that labeled smaller than normal children as runts. However, he wouldn't act yet. Not until Hicca was fifteen, when she would finally make her home here. He would rain Hel onto any who tried to take her. He could see Ryker having similar thoughts.

"She will have a home here once she is fifteen," Viggo assured the dragon, "Do you have a name?"

 _'She calls me Toothless,'_ the dragon seemed amused by it.

"Toothless?" Ryker asked confused.

 _'A Night Fury's teeth are retractable,'_ Toothless explained, _'We keep them sheathed unless we need them. She hasn't figured out how to do that yet though. She is still a bit too young.'_

"I'll get our healer to fix her shoulder and arm," Viggo said, "Bring her back whenever you can."

 _'I will,'_ Toothless reassured the hunter chief.

 **AN: Viggo and Ryker are a bit OOC mainly because I don't know their personalities too well. I only know about them from what I've read from other stories. I kept having a mental picture of a female Hiccup with Viggo as her father instead of Stoik. I wanted Hicca(fem!hiccup) to be different in more than just being a runt. So she can shift into a dragon. Please leave a review and let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, or if I repeated myself in the story. Until the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy crap! I wasn't expecting to have anyone leaves reviews, likes or follows. You guys are fucking awesome! I promise to keep the chapters coming for y'all. And as promised, Chapter 2! Enjoy~**

(9 years later)

Toothless was flying as fast as he could. The people of Berk had finally figured out about Hicca's gift, or curse as they would call it, and nearly killed her because of it. On his back laid his charge, critically injured. He could feel her blood seeping from the wounds on her body. He was terrified for once in his life. Terrified of losing her. He had to get her to Viggo and fast before she lost too much blood.

Toothless himself was hurt as well but his mind was not on his injuries. As long as he got her to the hunter village where he knew she would be safe, that was all that mattered. As soon as the hunter island came into view, he let out a piercing screech, knowing the chief hunter would know it was him. He stumbled when he landed on the castle balcony just outside of Viggo's office. The dragon nearly collapsed from exhaustion. His sight blurred as he watched the Grimborn brothers run to him and Hicca. He felt a warm hand on his head before he faded from conscience.

Viggo had been working on paperwork when he heard the screech of a Night Fury. He knew exactly who it was. There was a certain sense of urgency to the screech though. Viggo got up in time to see Toothless land on the balcony, stumbling before he collapsed. Viggo rushed out of his office calling attention to his brother, who was guarding the door. He placed a hand on Toothless's head and felt his entire body go slack. He looked and saw Hicca on the dragon's back, severely wounded.

"Ryker get Agatha now," Viggo said his voice wavered slightly with worry for the girl he had all but adopted as his daughter.

He gently picked the girl up off of the dragon's back and settled her onto the sofa in front of the fireplace in his office. He would never say how affected by this he was, not aloud anyway. Ryker had rushed to get their healer, Agatha, for the injured girl. He was worried as well, though he didn't show it. Hicca had made a spot in his cold, hardened heart. He had a sudden flashback to when she was nine.

 _~ Viggo and Ryker were in Viggo's office looking over paperwork. A thump on the balcony called attention to the brothers. They weren't worried for they already knew who it was. The light sound of feet running across the balcony had the corners of Viggo's lips twitching. Amusement shone in his dark mocha eyes._

 _"Viggo! Viggo! Viggo!" came the excited voice of nine-year-old Hicca._

 _"Hello dear Hicca," Viggo said his eyes softening slightly at the sight of the young girl._

 _"Watch what I can do!" She said bouncing on the balls of her feet, before shifting into her dragon form and giving the brothers a big gummy smile. Both brothers' attention now on her._

 _~Shink~_

 _Tiny sharp, pearl white teeth unsheathed from the toothless bright pink gums. Ryker let out a quiet snort as he watched her bounce up and down in excitement. It was rare to see a true smile on her face, especially after what those berkians have been doing to her._

 _Viggo was equally amused at the child's excitement as she sheathed and unsheathed her pearly white teeth in rapid secession. He could see his brother's eye start to twitch at the nonstop sound. Hicca's green eyes were alight with mischief, telling him that she was doing it on purpose._

 _"Damn it Hicca stop it!" Ryker finally lost it throwing a soft glare at the child who looked too innocent to not be guilty. ~Shink~ Ryker faceplanted onto the table while Viggo let out a booming laugh that caught his brother and Hicca off guard. Hicca was happy to see a smile on the face of the man who was her father in all but blood. ~_

Viggo was brought from his memories as his brother and their healer rushed through the doors to his office. He stood aside and let Agatha look over the wounded child. Four broken ribs; dislocated left shoulder; right leg broken in three places; left knee cap shattered; left ankle dislocated; multiple lacerations, burns, and bruises; severe blood loss. The list of injuries was enough to send Viggo, who had the patients of a god, on a massacre.

Viggo's figure tensed in rage, not letting any emotion escape his impeccably flawless mask. The only outward sign was his mocha eyes narrowing dangerously, turning into dark blades of steel. It took Agatha five hours to fix the damage done to Hicca, before she moved onto healing Toothless.

Hicca looked so small curled into a ball on the sofa. Too small for his liking. He knew he would get no answers until either Toothless or Hicca woke. With this thought, he sat back at his desk to finish the paperwork that seemed to spontaneously breed by the minute. He rested his elbows on his desk and rubbed his face with both hands, feeling useless at the moment to do anything to help Hicca. He could only hope she woke up and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I say it again. Holy shit! You guys are fucking awesome! You all wanted to know what Hicca's life on Berk was like so I did it in flashback segments. Just gonna put it out there right now that I DO NOT condone child abuse. It was really difficult for me to write certain things, so I apologize if the chapter isn't that good. So without further adieu, Chapter 3! Enjoy~**

_(Hicca: age 5)_

 _Hicca had been running from her horrible bully of a cousin, Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Her cousin had called her useless and a mistake. Told her that her own father didn't love her. The words hurt the auburn-haired child. She couldn't help but think he was right. Her father was so cold to her and nothing she did made it any better. He was more interested in finding the dragon nest than giving his daughter the time of day._

 _Hicca ran through the forest that surrounded the village of Berk, not really paying attention to where she was going, and ran face first into a black mass. Toothless had been roaming the forest, looking for food when he was assaulted by a tiny missile. The tiny missile happened to be a very young child as he looked at her. He could see tears in her eyes. Eyes that were as green as his._

 _The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the adult Night Fury saw something that shocked him. All he had done was blink and in the place of the female child was a baby Night Fury. He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back down and still seeing the infant dragon. He was in shock, having thought all the shifters had been killed off by the Vikings. The dragon knew right then and there that he would do anything to keep the young Shifter safe._

 _(Hicca: age 6)_

 _Snotlout and the twins had gotten ahold of Hicca again. They thought it would be funny to throw rocks at her, one of them being sharp enough to cut her arm, leaving a deep gash that bleed sluggishly. Her cousin had then grabbed her left arms and twisted it until a loud pop was heard. The small child shrieked in pain. Her three tormentors merely laughed and walked away, leaving the injured girl to her own devices. None of the other villagers deemed it necessary to help her and ignored her obvious pain, moving along their day as if she didn't exist._

 _The child slowly stood up, trying to not jar her left arm as much as she possibly could, and made her way into the forest, hoping to find Toothless, her older brother figure. She was in so much pain she didn't even hear the dragon calling her name, nor did she hear the gasp of alarm when he saw the state of her. Toothless was shocked at just how cruel her own people were to her. For dragons, to harm a child was the gravest sin of all. He gently gathered the child into his arms and took off into the sky, hoping to find a place that would keep her safe._

 _(Hicca: age 7)_

 _The winter storms had just started, blinding everyone with a white-out blizzard. Everyone was safely tucked away in their houses, fires going to keep them warm. All except Hicca, who had been locked out by her own father, who conveniently often forgot he had a child. The child was curled up, teeth chattering as shivers forcefully ran through her small body._

 _It had taken Toothless an hour to find her and it wasn't good when he did. Her lips were blue, and her eyes were nearly frozen shut. She was so cold that he feared she would freeze to death. Quickly gathering her into his arms he launched himself into the air, flying as fast as he could to get to the Grimborn brothers, more specifically the younger. He truly feared for his sister's safety on Berk but could do nothing as she wanted to stay, never letting go of that hope that things might change._

 _(Hicca: age 8)_

 _The Berserker tribe's chief, Oswald, had come to renew their treaty with Berk. Along with him was his son, Dagur. Hicca had quickly become Dagur's favorite target to throw knives at, leaving her with multiple lacerations all over her tiny body. It didn't help that her cousin had now sided with the deranged child and started beating her too. A loud crack resonated throughout the area._

 _Snotlout had gone to far, fracturing one of her ribs that pierced her left lung. He finally stopped when he saw her start to cough up blood. He and Dagur quickly left, not wanting to be found guilty of the damage they had just caused. Both boys started running even faster when they heard the tell-tale screech of a dragon. Toothless never seized to be shocked by what his little sister's cousin would do to her. He had smelled her blood the moment she started coughing. He gathered her gently as he could and took off into the darkening skies. He had to get her to Viggo and fast._

 _(Hicca: age 9)_

 _Hicca was in the safety of the forge with Gobber, the only person on Berk who seemed to care about her. She was helping him keep the place clean, while also learning all she could about being a blacksmith. She found if fascinating that there were so many different materials that could be used. She had also managed to craft her first weapon all on her own. Gobber had never been so proud before, as the small six-inch dagger was beautifully crafted with ancient ruins carved into it._

 _"Hey Gobber?" she began._

 _"Yes lass?" he smiled at his precious apprentice._

 _"Someday," she said, "I want to craft a sword that harnesses fire. A sword that is made of an alloy that is lighter and stronger than steel. A fire sword."_

 _"I have no doubt you will," Gobber said, already knowing that if anyone could accomplish such a feat it would be Hicca. They spent the rest of the day fine-tuning Hicca's craftsman skills by having her make multiple axes, swords, and daggers. Gobber had placed her first dagger in a small decorated box for safe keeping, a reminder of just how talented she truly was._

 _(Hicca: age 10)_

 _Dagur had used her as target practice again, before trying to drown her by throwing her off a cliff that overlooked the ocean. He had no care for the runt, who everyone could agree was a mistake. The worst thing was that no one had taught Hicca how to swim. Toothless had seen her get tossed off the cliff and quickly dived after her. Just before she hit the water, a black blur scoped her up and quickly ascended into the air._

 _'I have to remember to ask Viggo to teach her to swim,' Toothless thought as he looked Hicca over. She was covered in lacerations again, some even looked to be needing stiches. At least this time they didn't break anything. He was really wishing he had chosen a younger age for their deal, but he wouldn't go back on his word to her. He left once again to bring her to Viggo to be healed._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Dagur in the show is like four or five years older than Hiccup. In this story I am making him only two years older than Hicca. I do plan on pairing them together. Now, without further adieu, Chapter 4! Enjoy~**

 _(Hicca: age 11)_

 _Hicca was in the forge with Gobber. Trader Johann had come baring new items, including new metal alloys and woods that were used for crafting. Hicca had been really excited because Johann was another person who was really nice to her. He loved listening to her ideas and she loved listening to his stories. He was one of the few people that could see the true potential she had to be something absolutely breathtaking._

 _She had traded six daggers, three battle axes, and five swords all masterly crafted. The beauty of the weapons seemed to distract Johann from just how dangerous they really were. He was highly impressed as it was some of her best work yet. She was able to get the different woods and metal alloys as well as eight beautiful powders that could be turned into paint with a bit of walnut oil. After saying her farewells to the merchant, she gathered her things and ran for the forge, eager to start crafting again._

 _She wanted to make a special sword for Viggo, but she didn't know what to do for it. She started drawing blueprints for different weapons, trying to create to right one. Gobber had been exceedingly proud of her. He could tell that Johann cared for Hicca and wished he could help her more. Wished he could take her from the place that caused her so much pain. Gobber just hoped that one day she would finally leave and find a place she could call home without being hurt._

 _(Hicca: age 12)_

 _Dagur was back for the annual peace treaty signing. This time, however, he didn't bother her. He kept looking at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle. She chose to stay in the safety of the forge for next few days, not wanting to be bothered or harassed by her cousin and the twins. Dagur had tracked her down after their fathers had gone into the Mead Hall to eat. He had found her in the forge, working on her newest dagger design._

 _He watched her from the shadows, watched as she heated, molded and pounded the metal into a beautiful and lethal weapon, before carving simple yet eye catching designs near the hilt of the blade. The hilt was wrapped in a beautiful black leather with a ruby on the end of it. He watched as she ground a ruby into a fine dark red powder before mixing it with a type of oil and painting the liquid ruby into the engraved markings. The entire process took at least five hours, but it was worth the wait to see the finished product. He had seen similar weapons on Trader Johann's ship. Now he knew who made them. He never knew she was this talented._

 _"Dagur?" Hicca said confused to see the red-haired boy in the forge with her but also a bit worried as he seemed to be bothered by something, "Is everything alright?"_

 _"Yeah," he said, "I didn't know you made weapons."_

 _"Um yeah," she said blushing nervously, "I started when I was nine."_

 _"Hmm," he said moving closer to her and the now finished dagger, "Do you plan on trading this?" He picked the dagger up and tested it, the balance was perfect, and it felt like it was an extension of himself._

 _"Actually," she said, "I was making that for you."_

 _"What?!" Dagur was shocked that she would make something this beautiful for him after the way he treated her, "Why?"_

 _"I don't know," she shrugged her slim shoulders, "Something told me to and I did. That's how I make most weapons. Kinda like a gut feeling on what to keep, what to trade, and what goes to who. Besides, your birthday is coming up soon and I thought it would be a nice gift."_

 _He stood there and gazed at the smaller girl for a good twenty minutes, amazed that she could be so forgiving. He suddenly felt a roar of possessiveness course through his body. He decided then and there that as long as he was here, no one would hurt her again. Being around her while she was in her element helped him stay grounded in reality and not be lost to the madness he had inherited from his mother._

 _(Hicca: age 13)_

 _Hicca had begun to actually look forward to when Dagur would visit. He always carried his dagger with him, sheathed on his hip. He loved watching her work in the forge, her calming presence keeping him in reality and he was finally able to relax. He would never say it aloud, but he was worried about her. He could tell she was injured but she was to stubborn to stop and fix whatever it was that was broken._

 _He had been looking for her as she wasn't on the docks or in the forge. He looked for what seemed like hours before he saw Snotlout and the twins walking away from the woods, all of them laughing. He retraced their steps and saw Hicca curled into a ball. Her cousin had struck again, hurt her again. Dagur started seeing red but was able to push it away to pick her up and bring her to the forge, where he knew she would be safe._

 _Toothless watched from the shadows as the red-haired child that used to hurt his little sister picked her up with such gentleness. It seemed she finally had a friend. He had seen how her presence seemed to calm him down enough to listen to reason. He could see them together when they got older. He couldn't wait to start teasing Hicca about it._

 _(Hicca: age 14)_

 _One more year and Toothless would take her away from Berk. The only reason she had for staying was Dagur, Gobber, and Johann. They seemed to be the only ones who actually cared about her. She would miss Dagur the most though. He had become her closest confidant and friend. Considering she probably wouldn't see him next year she wanted to introduce him to Toothless and show him her gift._

 _She had been there at the docks to meet him, excited to see her only friend again. He greeted her with a strong hug that made her feel safe and warm. The years had done good for Dagur. He was only sixteen but already nearly six foot tall. His fiery red hair was in a long braid that fell down his back, hidden behind his broad, well-muscled shoulders. He was quite handsome to her, in a rugged sort of way, and she loved it._

 _"I want you to meet someone," she told him while leading him into the forest, "he has been taking care of me since I was younger."_

 _Dagur said nothing, curious as to who his smaller friend was taking him to meet. It didn't take long for them to reach Raven's Point, a cove they both discovered one day. She was excited about this and was very relaxed, which told him she trusted this person with her life. He wasn't expecting to be pounced on by a black blur, air knocked out of his lungs by the weight of the creature on him._

 _"Toothless!" Hicca exclaimed, "Get off him you crazy lizard."_

 _"Toothless?" Dagur asked, "What's going on Hicca?"_

 _"Well," she started feeling really nervous, "Toothless is kinda like my older brother. He is the one that had been taking me to a healer away from Berk. I ran into him when I was five and he has been with me ever since. I wanted you to meet him because I won't be here for much longer."_

 _"What?!" Dagur was shocked, "Why?"_

 _"Toothless made a deal with me when I was younger," she said, "He would allow me to stay here on Berk until my fifteenth birthday. If the villagers changed their ways towards me then he would let me stay but if they don't then I have to leave for good. I wanted to at least you let know. That way you wouldn't be too worried."_

 _"Why do you call him your brother?" Dagur asked confused._

 _"Because of this," she said before shifting into her dragon form._

 _Dagur's jaw dropped open in shock. He vaguely remembered reading something about shifters in one of the old legend books back on Berserk. Here was living proof that Shifters were real. She was truly a sight to see. Her scales glistened in the sun like black diamonds, and her forest green eyes seemed to glow with warmth. She was really small, though, which caused the sixteen-year-old some concern._

 _She was still growing though, so he tried not to think much of it. He knew now that he would never be able to harm another dragon after seeing her like this. Dagur sighed heavily before flopping back onto the ground. His breath was knocked out of him yet again, this time by Hicca who had pounced on him after shifting back into a human. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, giving her the comfort of knowing he wasn't going to abandon her because of what she was. He loved her no matter what._

 _(Hicca: age 15)_

 _Hicca had been so careful about not letting anyone see her shift into her dragon form. But she hadn't known her cousin had seen her and ran to tell the rest of the village. For the first time in her life, she felt true terror fill her tiny body. Gobber tried his best to stop the other villagers but he was only one man. They all looked at her with such hatred and disgust in their eyes that it broke her heart._

 _Her father was the first to strike her, calling her a demon and saying he should have drowned her when she was born. They continued to beat her until a neon blue plasma blast broke them apart. They heard the high-pitched shrieking of a Night Fury, Toothless, who had finally had enough. A spout of flames shot at the ground between Hicca and the villagers, separating them. Toothless had enlisted the help of the other dragons to help distract the villagers while he got his little sister out of there._

 _Her wounds were worse than he thought. He could already tell her lung had been punctured again. Her body was littered in cuts and bruises were already starting to form. He quickly and gently moved her onto his back. They were leaving now, and he would be damned if he ever let her set foot on Berk ever again._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMFG! You all are fucking awesome! I wanted to answer two of the reviews I got mainly to give you all a clue as to what might happen in the future in this story. Let me know if you guys have any questions about anything.**

 **To Tiger0905 : I absolutely love Dagcup and there are so few stories with that pairing. I just can't bring myself to bash on Dagur. Gobber and Dagur will be getting along together because they both care for Hicca. And as for Hicca and Berks relationship, she will never set foot back on Berk again, not if Viggo has anything to say about it. And while Viggo might think it, she won't need any convincing to NOT forgive Berk; trust me it won't be hard for him. I watched the movie when it first came out and I couldn't get over how non of the villagers ever apologized for how they treated Hiccup, so I am not a fan of them.**

 **To Mariah (Guest) : Hicca does survive, however she and toothless will be staying on the Dragon Hunters island. She will NOT be involved in the revenge against Berk, nor will Toothless and that is only because he is her protector. Viggo and Dagur, however, I have something already planned as revenge for the both of them.**

 **To nagajewel : Thank you so much. Your words really made my day. I truly wasn't expecting any reviews, favs, or follows. I posted the first chapter Friday night and woke up Saturday morning completely unaware that people actually liked my story. You were the first person to leave a review. So thank you!**

 **Now without further adieu... Chapter 5! Enjoy~**

Viggo had fallen asleep in a high-back chair that he had placed next to the bed the Hicca now rested in. It was touch-and-go for a while before Agatha finally got her stabilized. Her ribs had been straightened out and bound, the puncture in her lung was now patched; her left shoulder relocated and placed in a sling, she wouldn't be able to use her arm for at least a month; Her right leg had been straightened and bound in a splint, and would take at least three months to fully heal; Her left knee would forever be in a brace even after it healed; The multiple lacerations had been stitched and a gauze pad taped over them to keep them clean; her bruises were already fading from blackish-purple to greenish-yellow.

She hadn't woken up yet though and the younger Grimborn chief stayed by her side, wanting to see those pretty eyes that reminded him of the forest during spring. Ryker had been worried as well, but knew his younger brother was more affected than all of them. The older Grimborn, who was standing guard outside the door, wondered how Hicca's friend Dagur was going to react once he found out Hicca was no longer on Berk.

Viggo jolted awake when a soft groan of pain filled the room. He immediately stood and looked at Hicca, who was finally waking up after nearly a week. She whimpered as pain spread throughout her body as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Come on Hicca," Viggo said softly, "open those pretty eyes."

"Daddy?" her voice tight with pain.

"I'm right here baby-girl," Viggo said relief filling him. His heart melted when she called him that. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, trying to adjust to the light after being closed for a week. The first thing Hicca saw when her eyes opened, after the blur had cleared, was Viggo's warm mocha eyes filled with relief. She took in how exhausted he looked, dark circles outlined his eyes and his movements a bit sluggish.

"How long?" she asked the man who had become a father to her.

"A week," Viggo answered softly, "I was beginning to fear you would not wake up at all."

"How bad?" Hicca asked wanting to know just how badly injured she was.

Viggo demeanor changed instantly. The reminder that she was hurt was enough to send him into a fit of rage. However, he kept his rage hidden behind his mask, not wanting to alarm her.

"You are on bed rest for the next five months," Viggo declared, "You are to keep your left arm in that sling until Agatha says you shoulder is completely healed. The same with you right leg being in the splint. You will be stuck with a brace on your left knee from now on, there was too much damage done to it. This also means no forge work until Agatha has cleared you am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Hicca knew better than to argue especially since she could tell, by how tense his body was, that he was trying to control the rage he felt at what was done to her. She didn't know what she was going to do for the next five months, knowing she was going to be stuck in this room until her Auntie Aggie let her out. The fact that she would be in a brace for the rest of her life, really made it hit home to her.

The people she had given multiple chances to had hurt her so much that she was now crippled. She wasn't going to let that drag her down though. She was with the man she saw as her father and that was enough for her. She would get through this, with his help. She knew how overprotective Viggo could get of her. Ryker was just as protective but Viggo took it to a new level, to the point of slitting the throat of anyone who even looked at her wrong. The younger Grimborn may be the smaller of the brothers, but he was definitely the most dangerous.

"Toothless?" Hicca asked, "He got hurt too."

"He is fine," Viggo reassured her, "he is resting in the sun on the balcony. That dragon is more an over-grown cat than a ferocious dragon."

Hicca giggled at the image that popped into her head when he said that. Viggo's lips twitched into a shadow of a smile. He loved hearing her laughter. It seemed to light the entire room up whenever he heard it. He reached over and tucked a stray length of hair behind her ear. He had almost lost her, his daughter in all but blood. He was not letting her go again. He slid an arm under her and lifter her up gently, propping the pillows against the headboard of the bed, allowing her to lean back without hurting her back. It would be difficult for her to do things, as she was left handed like Viggo.

"Hungry?" Viggo smirked as he heard her stomach growl, making her blush and pout, before sticking her tongue out at him childishly. He merely chuckled in amusement. He grabbed the bowl of soup Agatha had brought in just thirty minutes before she woke up and set it on her lap gently. He stayed with her as she ate, not wanting to leave her side but feeling better now knowing she was awake. He took the bowl from her when he saw she was falling back asleep. He gave her one last look over, before leaving to return the bowl and tackle the demon known as paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: To answer the question about if Hicca will have a metal leg from Tiger0905, no she will not have a metal leg. She doesn't face Red Death in this story. Her knee was completely shattered and the brace she is wearing can not be taken off because it is the only thing keeping her knee cap together. So I basically replaced the metal leg with a brace that she has to wear fro the rest of her life. To nagajewel, I already have an idea of what Viggo and Dagur are going to do for revenge. Dagur currently does not know what has happened to Hicca. I wanted to wait until Dagur turned 18 (I made them two years apart instead of four or five) before the revenge occurs, because that is when I wanted him to become chief, however, it might be a bit sooner. Both Viggo and Dagur will be working together on it though. I'm pretty sure you can imagine how terrifying the revenge is going to be with Dagur's blood-lust filled madness and Viggo's cold intelligence.**

 **Now without further adieu, Chapter 6! Enjoy~**

One would think that being confined to a bed for five months would be nice and relaxing. It was anything but that for Hicca. It had only been a week since she woke up and already she was going insane from boredom. Sure she had her sketch book, pencils, and paints, but she wasn't used to being stuck in one place for so long. She was used to moving around, not lazing about, even if she was still injured. The worst part was that she couldn't leave the room to keep Viggo company in his office while he tackled his non-stop breeding paperwork. She couldn't even move her legs to get up to at least get to the bathroom. She didn't, however, want to disobey Viggo. She knew if she did and he found out, because he always finds out, she would be stuck inside even longer than five months.

At least she had Toothless for company while Viggo was working. She probably would have done something stupid, like try to walk before she was ready if she had no one to keep an eye on her. She looked forward to lunch and dinner as well, because Viggo and Ryker would both take the time to eat with her, which was nice because that was the only time she got to spend with them while she was healing.

Her bruises were almost completely gone, her stitches would be removed in about a week, her shoulder was healing and would be out of a sling in another two weeks, her ribs were healing nicely as well. She was stuck wearing a brace on her knee for the rest of her life, though. It wasn't so bad, a bit uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it. She wouldn't be able to walk otherwise.

Hicca decided to start sketching an idea she had. It was a new sword for Viggo that she had been thinking of. She figured she might as well get it down on paper that way she could make any modifications to it if needed. She started outlining the sword before jotting down the dimensions. As Viggo was 6'4" tall, she made the sword four feet long and three inches wide. She would need Gronkle Iron to make it work but she could get that easily as the forge Viggo had built for her was stocked with that and various other materials.

She wanted the blade to be black though, and that was where she was stuck. She didn't know how she was going to accomplish that. She would need rubies as well. She wanted to carve 'Marauder King' onto the mold for the sword. She knew it was possible to melt gem stones, though the temperature had to be extremely high. She wanted to fill in the words and carvings on the sword with the liquid ruby and she would add a sunset cut ruby on the tip of the hilt which would be wrapped in dark red dragon skin leather.

She couldn't wait to start on it, but she had to wait. At least she had her idea now. She would figure out a way to make this sword the fire sword she had wanted to make years ago. The fire would make the solidified ruby in the sword glow. She looked over her work, not finding any flaws in it. She was satisfied for now, would be even more so if she wasn't stuck in bed.

Right as she closed her sketch book and placed it to the side, Viggo walked in with lunch. Her stomach growled at the heavenly smell of grilled fish and soup. She looked at her father figure for a moment, taking in how exhausted he was even if he didn't show it. Something had happened, and it was causing him more stress than normal. She waited for him to start eating before she started the conversation.

"So what happened?" she asked softly, her voice filled with concern for the great leader sitting next to her.

"Nothing you should be worried about dear Hicca," he said trying to make it seem like everything was fine.

"Daddy…" Hicca said in a tone she had learned from him, knowing he was just as stubborn as her.

The young chief sighed before answering her, "There was a pirate raid near the store houses and during the raid two of the store houses were completely destroyed. We only have four store houses left and they still haven't finished being filled. Winter is almost here and I'm afraid the first snow fall will arrive earlier than normal this year. Ryker has pulled everyone from training to help try to rebuild the store houses but even than we would have to refill them and that would take more time than we have."

"Hmm," Hicca hummed as she thought on what was just told to her. That was worrying. The two main store houses were now gone and the other four weren't even filled yet. She started thinking of who all the hunters were allied with, trying to think of who could help them. Then she thought of Dagur. If she sent him a letter asking him for help, he would. However, he wasn't the chief yet and wouldn't be able to help in anyway until he was. She had a feeling that something would occur to make him chief soon. She tore out a sheet of paper from her sketch book before she began writing her letter.

 _'Dear Dagur,_

 _I don't know when this letter will reach you, but I need to ask you for help. I don't know if you have been back to Berk for the annual peace treaty yet but know that I no longer reside there. I should have listened to you and left sooner. I am safe, so please don't worry too much. The person I am with has been waiting to adopt me for years and now he finally can. His name is Viggo Grimborn and he is the chief of the Dragon Hunters. However, I fear we won't last the winter. Our two main store houses were destroyed by pirates during a raid and the other four are no where near being filled. We have no way of restocking the previsions in time for the first snow fall. You are the only person I can think of to ask for help. I don't know if you can do anything to help, especially if you aren't already chief. But I need you help Dagur, please._

 _Love,_

 _Hicca'_

She folded the note before making a make-shift envelope from another sheet of sketch paper. She placed the note inside the envelope before sealing it and writing Dagur's name on the smooth side. She looked at Viggo, who was still lost deep in thought about how he was going to fix the problem.

"Toothless," Hicca called to her loyal friend, "can you go and get Bolt please?"

Toothless, already knowing what she had planned, nodded and left the room to find the Terrible Terror, who often was used for mail. Toothless returned with the small yellow dragon who already had his mail harness on. Bolt quickly crawled to her and let her roll her letter up to fit it in the small cylinder on the back of his harness.

"Take this to Dagur," she told him, "make sure no one else takes it. And be careful. Rest when you need to. I need you to wait for a reply. Now go, you should get there in about two weeks. Be safe."

And with that Bolt shot out of the room and started on his way to find Hicca's friend. Hicca watched as his silhouette vanished into the distance, hoping and praying to the gods that he would find Dagur soon, before the snow set in.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Let's see what happens when Dagur finds out what Berk did to Hicca. Without further adieu, Chapter 7! Enjoy~**

It had been a year since Dagur had seen his sweet little Hicca. He yearned for her company more and more every year that had gone by since she made him his prized dagger. He never let anyone touch the gift, as it was made for him alone. Just having something of hers with him, helped him with his madness. He was heading to Berk for the annual peace treaty that he would have to sign now that he was chief of the berserker tribe.

He had killed his own father. The very same father who had insulted and demeaned Hicca multiple times before he said something about how she should have been drowned when she was born. Something inside Dagur had snapped when he heard that, his instincts immediately taking the comment as a threat to the girl he loved. He hadn't even realized he had moved, his vision clouded by red, until he regained clarity. His father's body lay beneath him, barely recognizable after Dagur was done with him.

The other berserkers had all known how much Hicca meant to Dagur and understood why he snapped. They didn't blame him, they were berserkers after all. He had been named chief and before anyone knew it the time for the treaty renewal was upon them. So they packed and left for Berk. Dagur could just picture Hicca waiting on the dock for him, her jewel green eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

What he was not expecting, however, was to see Gobber standing on the dock alone. Hicca was no where in sight. His sharp green eyes narrowed as he felt that something was wrong. As soon as they docked one of his men introduced him, "Presenting the High Chief of the Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome, Dagur the Deranged!"

"Dagur," Stoik said, "Where is your father?"

"He has been permanently retired," Dagur growled, "I am chief now. Where is Hicca?"

Silence rained upon them. Stoik looked a bit nervous to answer him, as if trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy the young chief. Gobber, however, wasn't going to let Stoik talk his way out of trouble after what he and the other villagers did. He turned back to Dagur and realized the young chief had seen the same thing he had, because Dagur then turned from Stoik and looked at Gobber, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"Stoik and the other villagers chased Hicca out of Berk after they found out she was a shifter," Gobber said knowing he was about to bring Hel onto the people of Berk.

"They WHAT?!" Dagur snarled turning his glare onto Stoik. Now his nervousness made since. Hicca was the only one on Berk who could keep Dagur at bay. Now that she was gone, they were now at the mercy of the Berserker chief whose bloodlust was at an all-time high. Dagur knew, though, that he had to keep his cool. Now was not the time to start a war. He needed to find Hicca first and make sure she was safe and taken care of, before he started his revenge plans against Berk.

"Then it seems like there is no reason to keep the treaty between us," Dagur growled, "Hicca was the only reason I even considered signing the stupid treaty, but now that she is gone there is no reason for us to ally ourselves to you. Men get back on the ships, we are leaving."

"You can't just ignore the peace treaty between our clans because of one mistake," Stoik said not realizing he was making things even worse.

"I am chief," Dagur said, "I can do anything I want. And if I want to ignore a peace treaty because you hurt Hicca, then that is what I will do. I may be young Stoik, but I am far more dangerous than you. Don't forget that."

Dagur sent a respectful nod to Gobber and the blacksmith returned it wishing him luck on his journey to find Hicca. Dagur made a silent promise to let Gobber know how she was, knowing he was the only one who actually cared for her on Berk. Dagur and his men regrouped onto the ships and left. It was when they could barely see Berk's silhouette when a small yellow Terrible Terror reached him. Dagur knew this small dragon, Bolt, as he had brought him letters from Hicca many times before.

He retrieved the letter from the mail cylinder and opened it, reading the contents of the letter. He felt a sense of relief fill him with the knowledge that Hicca was safe and that she was doing alright. He was happy she had found someone who could be the father she needed. He started to worry, though, when he read about the pirate attack that destroyed two store houses. Even Dagur understood the need for the store houses during the winter. He decided then and there that he would gather whatever previsions they needed to help them. It might take a few weeks, but they would get them to her and her new clan.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter as I have started hitting a block. At the same time I have two other story ideas. One is about the Tangled movie and the other deals with the Balto movie. So if I don't update for a while on this story it is either because one, I hit a block and two, I'm working on another story. Now without further adieu... Chapter 8! Enjoy~**

It had been five weeks since Hicca had sent Dagur the letter and she had yet to get a reply. She knew something had happened, but she didn't know what. It worried her, not knowing if Dagur was alright or not. She hadn't told Viggo about the letter, not wanting to get his hopes up only to be denied the help they so desperately needed. She sighed and looked out of the window.

Her bruises were now gone, stiches had been removed, and she no longer had to wear a sling or splint. She was still forbidden from the forge though. Agatha didn't want her messing up her arm more than it already was. It really made Hicca feel useless, as she loved working in the forge creating things that her family could use to protect themselves. Not being able to be in her element in the forge, she felt a bit lost. She wanted to get started on the sword she had designed for Viggo before the winter holiday came.

A commission at the docks caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed in on the ship with a very familiar Skrill symbol on the sail. It was Dagur and the berserkers. Relief raced through her at the knowledge that her friend was alright. She could see him standing on the dock talking to someone. Hicca looked closer and saw Dagur was talking to Viggo. She watched as the two most important men in her life seemed to come to an agreement.

Hicca watched as Dagur and Viggo shook hands with a firm grip, before Viggo started leading Dagur back to the palace. Hicca followed them until they entered the palace, which was where she was staying. She felt her heart race for two reasons. One was that she was finally seeing Dagur again and the other was that she knew she would be scolded by Viggo later on in private. She didn't regret sending the letter though, because they needed the help.

She turned when her door opened revealing her friend and father. She didn't bother getting up, as the two men entered and walked towards her. Her left knee was propped up by a large pillow, making it hard for her to move around. She looked at Viggo and saw the look in his eyes, telling her they would talk about it later. Dagur drew her attention when he knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I was worried when I didn't see you on Berk," Dagur said, "your letter was a relief to me. I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm fine," Hicca reassured him, "Almost fully healed. I was worried you didn't get the letter. So, you are the chief now?"

"Yeah," Dagur said, "my father agreed with the way you were treated and I kinda snapped."

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed.

"Cause you know me," Dagur said, "You dad seemed shocked to see us. You didn't by any chance not tell him about the letter, did you?"

Hicca's silence answered his question. Dagur rolled his eyes at the knowledge of what she did. She always did that, even though her heart was in the right place. It usually got her into trouble with either Toothless or Viggo. Dagur stood up, dragging her with him and sat in her previous spot, setting her on his lap with her back to his chest. He had missed her calming aura that helped ground him to reality.

"I really missed you," Dagur whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," Hicca replied, "It was kinda lonely without you to keep me company. I'm stuck in here until Agatha, out healer, gives me the all clear."

"How long will that last before you are trying to sneak out?" Dagur asked, laughing.

"Not long I hope," Hicca sighed, "I have a few projects that I want to work on, but I can't until 'm given the all clear."

Viggo had been standing to the side, observing the conversation between the younger chief and his daughter, who he would be talking to about doing things behind his back. Again. For now, however, he would leave them be to catch up on time missed. Hicca had been missing her friend quite a bit. Viggo turned and left. He could always talk to her latter. Now, though, he had to finish tackling the paper work that had taken over his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was stuck on how to finish the chapter and have been really busy with work. Anyways without further adieu... Chapter 9! Enjoy~**

Dagur and his men stayed for a week before they had to leave to head back home. Hicca had spent the time, showing her friend around, even pointing out the forge. Viggo kept an eye on his daughter, making sure she didn't try to talk Dagur into letting her into the forge. She had done it before, and Viggo did not want a repeat of what happened afterwards. Ryker's left eye still twitched even at the thought of it.

 _~ Hicca: age 10_

 _Toothless had brought Hicca to Viggo after she had been nearly drowned by Dagur. She had been put on bed rest until Agatha declared her to be in full health. Being a child and forced to be stuck in a bed never boded well for anyone. Especially when said child was intelligent enough to talk someone into doing something for her._

 _She was supposed to stay in bed but somehow, she had talked one of the guards into letting her go to the forge. She claimed she would be safe and wouldn't over work herself, only wanting to work on a few leather projects. The guard, knowing she worked with leather as much as metal, didn't give it a second thought. He had no idea that it wasn't just leather she was going to be working with on her project._

 _When Viggo had gone to check on her, he saw she wasn't in her room. It was then that he saw the smoke from the forge rising into the sky. To say the least, he was not pleased. If not for his professionalism he would have stormed over to the forge and dragged her out of there himself. When he saw it was a guard who had brought her there, he could barely resist the urge to slit the guards throat for putting his daughter in danger, as she had yet to fully heal from what Dagur and Snotlout had done. He should have known Hicca would talk someone into doing something like this, for she had a silver tongue, much like Viggo did._

 _He calmly made his way out of the palace and to the forge, his right eye twitching slightly. The guard, who saw his chief, saw the twitch and know he probably wouldn't live to see another day. The guard may not be the smartest, but he was smart enough to know that no amount of excuses would save him from the youngest chief's wrath. Right now was one of those times._

 _Viggo entered the forge and looked around for his wayward daughter. He knew she was around here somewhere, and he knew she couldn't hide for long. His mocha eyes, narrowed, scanned the building, noticing that some tools had been knocked off the work bench. He walked around it and saw Hicca passed out on the floor. Her cuts were bleeding again, having been torn open with her movements. To say he was upset was an understatement. He quickly gathered the young girl in his arms and nearly ran back to palace._

 _As soon as he was back in the palace he sent for Agatha and made his way up to Hicca's room. Agatha met him there with her med kit and they both entered the room. Viggo watched as the healer worked on his daughter. The open cuts were cleaned and stitched, then wrapped in gauze. It took an hour for Agatha to finish working. It took a week for her to wake up and when she did he did not hesitate to scold her for her foolishness, though he was more worried than angry. ~_

Viggo stood at his office window, watching as his daughter waved good bye to her friend, who had just left. She seemed so small from where he was standing. He had held off on their talk about her doing things behind his back, wanting her to enjoy her time with Dagur, who Viggo could see would become something more than a friend to her. He waited patiently for Hicca to make her way back to the palace and to his office, where she knew he was waiting for her.

Viggo turned away from the window and sat down behind his desk, deciding to work on a bit of paperwork until Hicca got there. He read through reports for at least 30 minutes before a knock on the door echoed through the room. He could tell it was Hicca by how light her knock was, albeit a bit hesitant.

"Enter," was all Viggo said, his voice had a slight edge to it.

The small teen entered her father's office, nervousness filling her entire body. She walked over to his desk and sat in one of the chairs across from him, waiting for him to finish. Viggo set his quill down with a sigh, before folding his hands, propping his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his hands, and giving his daughter his attention. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, waiting for the lecture to start. It never came though.

Viggo wasn't angry or disappointed at Hicca for what she did. If anything, he felt proud of her for doing whatever she could to provide for her people, even if it meant asking someone else for help. She still shouldn't have done it without telling him, but he understood why she did it. She had saved him a great deal of stress of having to find a way to refill the storages. He also got to finally meet her friend, Dagur, who he approved of.

"Next time you think to do something like this at least let me know so I don't get any surprises," was all Viggo said.

"I will," Hicca said with a soft smile, "I hope I don't have to though. We don't need anymore problems so close to winter."

"True," Viggo agreed, "Do you have any projects you need to work on?"

"A few," Hicca said.

"I will call Agatha and see if she has cleared you yet," he said, "I don't want you to overwork yourself. You need to remember to eat and sleep while you are working, understand?"

"I understand," Hicca answered.

"Good girl," he said.

They sat in silence as they waited for their healer to arrive to the office. Viggo was once again attempting to finish the ever-spawning paperwork that he hated with a passion, while Hicca was thinking on her plan for Viggo's new sword. She had all the materials she needed, she just had to figure out how to make the blade black without painting it. They were interrupted by Agatha walking into the office. She made quick work of checking over Hicca before declaring she could return to working in the forge.

It took Hicca all but about five minutes to hightail it out of Viggo's office and back to her forge. She pinned the blueprints for her father's new sword onto her billboard to she could see it easily. Toothless, who had followed her when he saw her entering the forge, curled up next to the fire as he watched her begin her newest project and ready to help her with whatever she needed.


End file.
